Trunks is My- WHAT!
by caprivana
Summary: Hi everyone! I have been having writer's block for the longest time now and I also haven't had any time to work on my other stories so I've decided to write a short story involving Trunks and Pan. I won't tell you any more about the storyline, let it be a surprise! :3 !The link to a small comic page for one of the scenes can be found in my bio!
1. Chapter 1: Learning New Chemistry

Hi everyone! I have been having writer's block for the longest time now and I also haven't had any time to work on my other stories so I've decided to write a short story involving Trunks and Pan. I won't tell you any more about the storyline, let it be a surprise! :3

*****BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Ngh…." –SLAP- *BANG* ~sizzle~

"Aw, Damnit…" –yawn-

-footsteps running down the hall-

"Pan?! Is everything okay? I thought I heard a gunshot!"

Pan rolled over in her bed with a hand over her eyes in drowsiness.

"Yeah, mom. Everything's fine. I broke another alarm clock…"

Videl sighed.

"Thank goodness.. you'd think I would get used to hearing that noise after the fourth time this month. Well, good thing I have extras. I'll plug a new one in while you're at school. You might want to get ready since you woke up five minutes later today then you usually do."

Videl walked out of the room and left the door open.

"Ugh…" Pan sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

She walked calmly over to her closet and pulled out some Olive shorts, a Yellow Tank Top, and a Denim Jacket with sleeves that went to her elbows.

She threw the clothes on her bed and picked out a pair of combat boots that she wore often. They were completely black and had silver toes on them.

She set them at the foot of her bed and went over to the mirror above her dresser to tidy herself up.

Pan brushed out her long Raven hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. She tied a bright red ribbon in it and parted her horizontally perfect bangs.

She huffed and got herself dressed quickly. Pan rushed down the stairs and ate the breakfast her mother Videl had laid out for her. She kissed her father Gohan goodbye on the cheek and headed over to Orange Star Highschool.

When she reached the front doors, her best friend Sammy greeted her. Sammy had dark hair like Pan and the same dark eyes but her hair was much shorter in a bob. She always wore a brown headband. Sammy had on a Purple hoodie and some blue jeans. She wore grey tennis shoes with that as well, and her green backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Hey, Pan! You're running late today.. what happened?"

Pan paused for a moment.

"Wardrobe malfunction.." Pan said hesitantly.

"Wardrobe malfunction? Doesn't sound like you would ever have that sort of issue.. You could show up in a paper bag and wonder why everyone stares." Sammy joked.

Pan gave her a death look.

"What?! I'm only being honest!" Sammy chuckled.

The two walked to their first classes. They had every class together.

The day was almost over, and Pan was heading to her last class of the day: Chemistry. When she walked in, however, she was met with a huge surprise. Standing there, in a button up shirt, slacks, and a tie, was Trunks. He wore his nerdy glasses and was sitting down at the front desk, pushing them up his nose every once in a while as he wrote down some things.

"T-T.." Pan stumbled.

"Oh my GOD! Is that our new teacher?! He's soooo HOT!" Sammy whispered to Pan.

Pan blushed and whispered back furiously.

"SHHH! He's NOT hot, Sam! He's a huge _jerk_! Don't talk about him like that… I liked Mr. Nebullin better.."

Sammy whispered back at Pan.

"What?! You don't think he's hot? Do you know who he _is_?! He's _TRUNKS BRIEFS_!"

Pan replied angrily.

"_Yes_, I know it's Trunks Briefs! Now let's go sit down!"

Pan pulled Sammy with her as Sammy stared at Trunks with Starred Eyes.

They both sat in the very back and Pan had her head down with her Chemistry book tilted up in front of her.

*RIIIIING*

"Alright class, everyone sit down please."

Trunks asked politely, closing the classroom door.

"Since Mr. Nebullin is currently being treated in the Hospital, I will be your teacher for the next few months. My name is Mr. Briefs."

"We know who _you_ are." A snooty girl in the front commented, winking at him as her friends around her snickered girlishly.

Trunks sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head before clearing his throat.

"Ahem, anyways…" he stopped as he noticed a girl in the back of the room with her book covering her face. The girl next to her was grinning nervously with her hands calmly on her lap.

"Excuse me, could you please move that book away from your face?" Trunks asked.

Sammy nudged Pan and continued to grin at Trunks nervously.

Pan set down her book and gave a pouty expression.

'Pan..?!' Trunks thought to himself.

'I didn't know she was going to be in this class..'

"Thank you." Trunks continued to tell a few things about himself.

He took the attendance and asked,

"Who wants to take this down to the office for me?"

About every girl's hand in the classroom shot up except for Pan's.

Trunks smirked to himself.

"Pan, would you mind taking this to the office for me?"

Pan squinted her eyes and slowly rose from her seat.

All the girls whined and pouted quietly to themselves.

Pan walked over to Trunks desk and snatched the paper from him, sticking her tongue out and walking out of the classroom.

Trunks tried not to chuckle, Pan might have grown up a bit but she hadn't changed at all.

"Of course that Jerk would ask me of all people… God I hate him!"

Pan walked back from the office and took her seat in the classroom.

Trunks asked the class to flip to chapter 2 in their textbook and answer a few questions.

The bell was fixing to ring.

"Okay everyone, you can put your stuff away. Thanks for listening today, you can leave when the bell rings."

Pan sighed and stuffed her textbook in her Orange backpack.

"Except for Pan." Trunks added with a smirk.

Everyone in the class made an 'oooOOOOO' noise and Pan rolled her eyes.

"Just great.." Pan muttered to herself.

*RIIIIING*

Everyone rushed out of the classroom and Trunks chuckeled at Pan.

"Well, do you think I'm an O.K. Chemistry teacher?"

Pan paused and gave him an angry look.

"I think you're great.." Pan started.

"Wow, reall-"

"at being a jerk." Pan finished. Looking away and fixing to leave.

"Aw, c'mon Pan. I know I haven't kept in touch in a while but-"

"You mean five years? Oh, okay. Just a few years. No big deal!" Pan said angrily, turning back around and getting up close to his face.

"I'm sorry Pan. Life has been crazy for me since we came back from Space and defeated Baby.. I've been trying to get my life back to normal. I didn't forget you were there.. I just didn't think to call-"

"Didn't think..? Didn't think?! It seems like you never think any more Trunks. We were such good friends! And then you vanished…" Pan looked down.

Trunks put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be seeing a lot of me from now on, don't worry."

Pan looked at him, and gave a short lasting smirk. She started to walk away but Trunks said after her,

"See you tomorrow, Pan."

She turned her head and replied.

"Bye, Trunks."

"You mean, Mr. Briefs?" Trunks teased.

Pan turned fully around and rolled her eyes.

"You're no 'Mister' to me, Mister." And walked out of the classroom.

Sammy ran at Pan out of nowhere.

"What did he say?!" Sammy asked excitingly.

"Wh-where did you-.. He didn't say anything! Would you calm down?!"

Pan held down on her shoulders so she would stop hopping.

"Sorry! Sorry! I just can't believe you know him! You said you two were friends?"

Pan sweat dropped.

"YOU WERE LISTENNING THE WHOLE TIME?!" Pan yelled at her angrily.

"No, I only heard that one part, I swear!" Sammy laughed.

"Sam…" Pan shook her head.

"You have serious issues.." Pan started to walk away.

Sammy caught up with her.

"At least I don't have any wardrobe malfunctions."

Pan stopped walking and pulled out a pencil from her pocket and pointed it at Sammy.

"SHH! No more about the wardrobe!" Pan charged at Sammy with the Pencil.

"AH! Okay! I'm sorry!" Sammy ran away as Pan chased her with it around the halls.

How would this Trunks/Teacher thing affect Pan? Bring their friendship closer? Change it completely? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading everyone. I only plan forthis story to have a few chapters. If it gets good reviews and views, maybe I will extend it. Not sure! XD Hope everyone liked chapter one, bye! ~TitaniumFables


	2. Chapter 2: The Littlest Things

-The next morning-

Pan walked down the stairs to eat the breakfast laid out for her.

"Good morning. How'd you sleep?" Videl asked Pan, continuing to cook scrambled eggs.

"I've slept better.." Pan said with little emotion.

Pan sat at the table next to her father, Gohan and ate the bacon on her plate.

"That's not what I expected to hear. Is everything okay? You usually sleep like a rock, Pan."

Pan blushed and poked some pieces of bacon around that was left on her plate.

"Everything is fine, mom. It's just weird having Trunks as my Chemistry teacher."

Videl gave a soft smile.

"I figured it would be. It's nice seeing him again though, isn't it?"

Pan sat silent for a moment.

"Mom..? Did you know Trunks was my new Chemistry teacher?!"

Videl chuckled nervously.

"W-Well, I might have known before hand, but-"

"MOM?!" Pan interrupted.

"Okay! I'm sorry. I thought it would be a nice surprise after not seeing him in 5 years." Videl explained.

"It sure was a surprise, mom. Not the kind I wanted. My friend and all the other girls at school drool over him. Can you believe that?! And all he is is a huge _jerk_!"

Pan slammed her hands on the table and Gohan's coffee bounced into the air and landed with a splash of the hot drink on the table.

"Careful, Panny." Gohan warned. He knew first at hand what extra strength plus anger did to a Saiyan blood.

"Sorry.." she apologized sighing, putting her head into her hands.

"I _can_ believe that girls look at him that way. He's as close as it gets to being perfect, Pan. He's smart, funny, attractive, mature, has a good head on his shoul-.." Videl paused when she noticed Gohan looking at her with squinted eyes.

"Oh, Gohan.. come now." Videl walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. Smirked and rolled his eyes, continuing to read his newspaper.

Pan looked away and stood to get her backpack.

"Bye, mom. Bye, Dad. See you guys later." Pan said, walking towards the door.

"Bye hon, say 'Hello' to Trunks for me, 'kay?" Videl said, waving Pan off.

Pan only rolled her eyes before closing the door and taking into the sky.

As usual, Sammy greeted Pan at the front entrance.

"No wardrobe malfunctions today?" Sammy dared to ask sarcastically.

Pan looked at her indifferently.

"Sam, what did I tell you about mentioning 'wardrobe malfunction's?" Pan asked, getting ready to pull out a pencil.

"WAIT, okay! I promise I won't bring it up.." Sammy said defensively, putting her hands up as to guard herself from the sharpened lead.

"Hmpf." Pan smirked and walked her way down to class.

Their day flew by and finally started her new least favorite class, Chemistry. The home of the lavender haired 'teacher' named 'Mr. Briefs".

"Oh, great.." Pan said sarcastically.

"You should be excited. This is my favorite class now! I get to stare at that hunk of a-"

"SAM?!" Pan interrupted, in a disgusted tone.

"WHAT?! He's a nice piece of man meat! Don't tell me you don't stare at him, too." Sammy replied, sticking her tongue out at Pan and walking with her arms crossed.

Pan face palmed.

After getting closer to the classroom, Pan noticed that Trunks was standing outside of the door shaking everyone's hand who walked in.

"You've got to be kidding…" Pan said, sweat-dropping.

Sammy gasped.

"Oh my GOD! I get to shake his _hand_! Ahahaha!" Sammy ran over to Trunks like a dying fangirl and shook his extended hand crazily with a giant grin. All he did was give a soft smile. Her strong grip didn't seem to bother him one bit.

Then it was Pan's turn. She walked over to him calmly and extended her hand with a sigh. Trunks, however, didn't shake her hand. Instead, he extended his pinkie.

"N-no way… You-"

"I remember." Trunks stopped her with a soft smile.

Pan looked at Trunks with a smirk and they continued to do their secret handshake.

They did a few different hand motions in sync and then finished off by ticking eachother's fingers.

Pan laughed.

"I can't believe you didn't forget any of that!"

"Of course I didn't. See, I remember 'the littlest things'." Trunks chuckled.

"Alright, get to your seat so I won't have to count you tardy." Trunks patted her on the back.

Pan rolled her eyes and smiled, heading over to sit next to Sammy.

"YOU GUYS HAVE A SEGWER HERNDSHEHCK?!"

Sammy started to yell but Pan put her hand over her mouth near the end of her sentence.

"Shh! Yes, we do. It's from a long time ago."

Sammy removed Pan's hand forcefully.

"I didn't know you two were so close! Do you think you could hook me up-"

"SAM!" Pan whispered loudly.

Sam pouted and crossed her arms.

"It was only a question…"

Pan rolled her eyes and listened to Trunks' gruff and booming voice talk above everyone.

"Okay guys. Today we have a short lesson and a worksheet to do. If you pay attention I will let you have free time to do whatever you want after you're all done."

The whole class cheered 'Yes!' to themselves quietly.

Trunks began to talk about Chemistry stuff for about 15 minutes. He handed out the paper and everyone was finished in about 5.

"Since everyone has turned their papers in and it's Friday, I'll let you guys chill out for the rest of class." Trunks sat down at his desk and began to file a stack of papers laid on his desk.

Pan sighed and started doodling in her journal.

It was herself as a super saiyan fighting Baby.

"Whatcha doin'?" Trunks asked, seeming to pop out of no where.

"WHA- Nothing! Ahahaha…" Pan said startled, shuting her journal quickly with a slap.

She grinned at Trunks cheekily and blushed.

"You as a super saiyan? You could achieve that. I would know, being one myself." Trunks chuckled, patting Pan on the head.

She face palmed.

"Being a super saiyan like you is just some fantasy to me.."

"What's a 'super sayian'? Is that another word for a 'famous person'?" Sammy interrupted curiously.

Pan looked at her and sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, sure Sam. You could call it that."

Sammy replied encouragingly.

"Don't worry, Pan. You could be a super saiyan. Just do something crazy so the world will notice you!" Sammy patted Pan on her back.

Pan looked at Trunks and Trunks looked back at her, trying to hold in laughter. They both burst out into laughing until Pan started crying.

Sammy asked naively, "Was it something I said..?"

Thanks for reading chapter 2 everyone! Be sure to review and let me know what you think! I might add a few more chapters or just one more depending how everyone likes it. Can't wait to work on Chapter 3. Bye for now! C:


	3. Chapter 3: D'Pizza Joint

Soon the class was over for the day and the final bell rang. The class shouted their "woohoo"s in weekend celebration and ran out of the classroom.

"You coming, Pan? I asked my mom if we could hang out at that new pizza place down town after school let out." Sam said excitingly.

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside Sammy. I have to go and return this book to the library really quick." Pan replied with a smirk, lifting up the final book of a manga that she had finished the previous night.

"M'kay. Hurry up, alright? This belly doesn't like waiting!" Sam chuckled, heading out of the classroom.

Pan stuffed her Chemistry Textbook into her bookbag and slung it over her shoulder. She had her manga grasped in her opposite arm as she headed for the door.

"Hey, Pan-" Trunks said, coming out from behind his desk and walking towards her.

"Yeah..?" Pan said, stopping in her tracks and looking at him curiously.

Trunks hesitated, scratching the back of his head.

"I know that you must have still not completely forgiven me about straying away from you for so long- but I want to try and make things right." Trunks began.

"…Uhuh." Pan stated, giving him a confused expression.

"So, I want to take you somewhere. You can pick anywhere you want. All that I care about is that we hang out like we used to. Hopefully we can become friends again." Trunks said, trying to give a sincere smile and apology.

Pan smirked.

"Take me somewhere, huh? … Well then. There's the Fair that's going on tomorrow

and it just so happens that I have two tickets." Pan said, whipping them out of her pocket and waving them in Trunks' face like it was a million dollars.

She knew he hated the rides and the horrid smell of animal poop.

"Th-the Fair..?" Trunks asked wide-eyed.

"Yup, the Fair. You said I can 'pick anywhere I want', right?" Pan asked, smirking deviously.

"That I did.." Trunks replied, scratching his cheek with his index finger.

"Alright then. We're going to the fair. Is there a specific time you'd like to be picked up by?" Trunks asked.

Pan pulled out her phone and checked her calendar.

"2:30 sounds good to me. Work for you?" Pan asked, shoving it back into her back pocket.

"Yeah, that'll work. Don't be a-"

"'minute late.', I know, I know. On the dot, 2:30 sharp." Pan finished for him, rolling her eyes and smirking as she began to walk away.

Trunks chuckled.

"See you, Pan."

Pan turned around momentarily.

"Later, Trunks." she said, walking out the door.

Pan walked down the hall and stopped by the library to return her book. She entered and put her book down the 'return' shoot.

Curious for a new read, Pan ventured through the walls of books and stood at the manga section. She let her finger trail along the hard-back bindings of the books. Pan noticed that there was a new series the library just brought in.

It was called, "Midnight Ninja".

"Huh.." Pan huffed, picking out the first book and scanning its cover closely.

It was a ninja with his mask pulled down, embracing a female heroine. Their lips were almost touching.

Pan blushed.

"Romantic Doujinshi?!" She whispered to herself.

She looked around and made sure no one was looking before walking to the front desk.

"I'd like this book, please.." Pan said to the librarian.

The librarian lady took her book and scanned it before handing it back to her.

"Romance, huh?" the librarian asked.

Pan blushed severely and stuffed the book in her bookbag before speed-walking out of the library.

"Kids.." the librarian said, shaking her head and continuing to file some new books that had arrived.

Pan headed down the hall and made her way outside of the school. She saw Sammy sitting under a shady tree with her bookbag next to her.

"_There_ you are!" Sam said.

Sammy stood up and slung her backpack over her shoulder. She walked up to Pan and met her half way.

"What took you so long?! I've been out here for almost thirty minutes! Everyone else is already off campus." Sammy said, crossing her arms.

"I looked for a new book to read when I returned my old one. Sorry.." Pan said, scratching the back of her head.

Sammy grabbed Pan's wrist and began to walk quickly down the sidewalk.

"Come on, I'm ready for some pizza!" She said happily, making Pan laugh.

"You're totally bipolar, I swear." Pan said, dragging along behind her.

Pan pulled out her phone and texted Videl that she was going to be home later because she was hanging out with Sammy.

Pan and Sam walked and chatted for the whole 10-minute walk to the pizza joint. Pan could smell the pizza and grease before they even entered the place.

"So this is the new pizza place that everyone keeps talking about, huh?" Pan asked Sammy as they stood outside of the building.

"Yup! I heard they have _amazing_ pizza and their breadsticks are to die for!" Sammy answered enthusiastically.

"If you say so, Sam." Pan said chuckling.

They both entered the building and the smell of fresh cheese and tomatoes hit them like a brick wall.

"Mmm, that smells sooooo good!" Sammy noted, visibly drooling.

A waiter approached them and asked,

"Hello! Welcome to D'Pizza Joint. Is there only two of you, or are you expecting someone?"

"It's only the two of us." Pan replied with a chuckle, pulling Sammy away from someone's plate of food that she was sniffing over.

"Right this way, ladies!" The waiter said, leading them to a booth.

Pan and Sammy ordered their food and drinks and began to eat their fill.

"So Pan, what was your new book that you checked out called?" Sammy asked with some pizza shoved in her mouth.

"Um, m-my book..?" Pan asked nervously.

"Ye-es, your book!" Sammy said, rolling her eyes.

Pan thought for a moment, scratching her cheek with her index finger.

"Well… I decided to try something new. So, I checked out a mystery novel." Pan told her, taking a sip of her soda.

Sammy stopped chewing.

"A mystery novel, huh? Okay, sure." Sammy replied doubtfully.

"Hehe, yup.. complete mystery." Pan said nervously, scratching the back of her head.

After a while of munching and burping and laughing, Sammy and Pan left D'Pizza Joint and headed out.

Pan walked Sam home and said her farewells. She made sure no one was looking before taking to the sky in her flight back home.

Pan landed near the front door of her house and opened the door.

"I'm home, Mom." Pan stated loudly, shutting the door and walking up the stairs to her room.

She entered her 'Pan Cave' and tossed her bookbag onto her bed. She sat next to where it landed and took off her shoes and socks.

Carefully, she dug around her bookbag until she found her new manga.

"Alright 'Midnight Ninja', let's see what you're all about." Pan mumbled to herself, opening the first page.

This is the end of Chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed it C: I want to apologize for leaving lots of my stories hanging in the dark for so long… School was a big priority for me during the year and I didn't have much time to do anything else but that -^- I'm sorry for that! But just to make it up to you, I made sure this chapter was very long compared to my usual chapters Cx Thanks so much for reading and I will see you on my next update! ^0^


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight Ninja

In a far off land there lived a ninja called by Renzhe, or as some called him, "Midnight". He was fierce, yet soft and kind. One day he met a maiden. Everyone called her Yingtao, or "Cherry". She was said to be the most beautiful in the land. One fateful day they would meet, and true love would be sparked in their hearts. This is their story.

Yingtao was running through the forest at night and it was almost twelve o' clock.

Her long dark hair was flowing behind her. She was running barefoot. Her beautiful Shenyi was tattered and stained with mud.

Shouts of anger were following her trail. She scattered in panic and tripped over an overgrown tree root.

Yingtao yelped in surprise as she fell to the ground with a thud.

Soon, the ones who shouted surrounded her. There were five of them. Nasty, bulky, brutes with armor covering their body.

"Stay away from me!" Yingtao yelped, attempting to crawl her way back to her feet.

"Sassy, eh? That's how I like 'em!" One of the men said, walking over to her and putting his foot on the side of her head. He kept her pinned to the ground so she couldn't move.

"Stop it! Please! Just let me go, I beg you!" Yingtao pleaded.

"Sorry Cherry, can't do that. I have a deed to fulfill and bringing you with me is the only way I will finish it!" The brute said, waving at the other men to surround her.

"Help! Someone help me!" Yingtao shouted in fear.

Suddenly, a flash of black appeared.

The figure was not a mere shadow, but a man. The man pressed two fingers against the brute's foot that was holding Yingtao. The brute suddenly flew back and hit a tree not far away.

The other brutes stared in confusion at the event and looked at the shadowed figure in horror.

Without saying a word, the man covered Yingtao with his dark cape and they both disappeared.

Yingtao opened her eyes. She had somehow ended up in a more shallow part of the forest.

She saw the mysterious man looming over her face. Yingtao blushed.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked him.

He pulled down his mask and replied.

"I cannot tell you. I know who you are, though. You are Yingtao." He said, backing away from her face.

She sat up.

"How do you know my name?" She asked him.

"I know many things about you, Yingtao. Many things about many people." He replied, standing up and brushing his knees off.

"I see." Yingtao said, pondering for a moment.

He stared at her curiously.

"That doesn't frighten you?" He asked her, squinting his eyes.

"No. I don't care how you know the things you know, but what I do care about is that you saved my life. That is all that matters to me." She said, smiling softly at him.

He bowed his head.

"You're very different from everyone else." He said, smiling slightly.

He helped Yingtao up to her feet and she dusted her knees off as well.

"I must go now." The man said, grabbing the side of his cape as if fixing to leave.

"Wait- tell me your name." Yingtao said, stepping closer to him.

"My name is not relevant." He stated, beginning to turn away.

"Please, at least tell me when I will see you again!" Yingtao pleaded, putting a hand on his upper arm.

He stepped away from her and pulled his mask over his mouth.

"At midnight."

The man swung his cap around his body and he disappeared like a shadow.

"At midnight.." Yingtao repeated, left in the forest alone.

Pan slapped the book shut and laid it next to herself on the bed. She yawned and stretched

Before getting up and heading downstairs for dinner.

"Hey Pan. Whatcha been doing? You've been upstairs for a while." Videl asked as she cooked the family meal.

"I was reading this new book I checked out from the library." Pan said, going to the fridge to get out the orange juice. She went to a cabinet and pulled a cup out before pouring herself a glass.

"That's nice. What's the book about?" Videl asked, giving a soft smile.

Pan froze for a second.

C'mon, think Pan! I can't tell her what it's really about.. If I do she will embarrass me and ask me all about it!

"It's uh- it's about this girl.. she runs away from these men but they catch up to her and kill her. And then her ghost haunts them for the rest of their lives. Boring stuff, you know.." Pan said, replacing the orange juice and sitting down at the dinning table next to her dad.

"That sounds-… interesting.." Videl said semi-enthusiastically.

"Yup." Pan said, taking another gulp of her orange-juice.

"_Super_ interesting.."

The links to Renzhe and Yingtao's appearances are in my bio! If you want to check them out so you have a better visual, feel free to. :3 Until the next update! C:


End file.
